


Skincare Addiction

by eTootsi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual fluff and smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Pampering, Pining Atsumu, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eTootsi/pseuds/eTootsi
Summary: Atsumu sat up on his elbow, eyes shining as he rubbed at his own cheek. It was soft as hell, like velvet. Um, what the fuck?!“......Show me that skin routine or whatever again in the mornin’, ‘kay?”Or, when Atsumu blurts out about Kiyoomi’s “gorgeous skin”, And Sakusa shows him how he got it that way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 439





	Skincare Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).



> Reading DeathBelle’s fics inspired me to create my very first. Enjoy!

He had been so deep in thought; sat backwards in his chair, chin rested on his hands, and eyes half-lidded. Their lecture had ended about 15 minutes ago, and it was the last class of the day- meaning- their little rag-tag team of friends had decided to harass Sakusa before he could escape their annoying camaraderie. The bright chitter-chatter had been never ending; Shouyou spewed on and on about ‘whooshes’ and ‘fwooms’ and Bokuto responded with his own ‘kablaams’ and ‘fwaas’. After Atsumu’s initial excitement to be done with class and to start talking, the blond had noticed himself momentarily pushed out of the conversation by a topic so moronic even his slow, slush brain (Osamu’s words) failed to understand.

And that was saying a lot. (Atsumu liked to imagine his brain was the good type of slush. Not like the dirty, mushy snow under car tires during the winter, but more like a delicious freezy from 7/11.)

Nonetheless, it hadn’t taken long for him to find something else worthy of his attention. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Or more specifically, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s pale, creamy, smooth-looking skin (Atsumu knew how far gone he was by the amount of adjectives he could come up with to describe Sakusa’s complexion). The man sat one row behind him, his slight elevation giving Atsumu a brand new angle for gawking and staring (He liked to do that to the other a lot). Sakusa’s deep black eyes were glued to his textbook, clearly long tuned out from the nonsensical ‘conversation’ between Hinata and Bokuto- with the occasional english quip from Thomas. From this lowered position, Atsumu could clearly see the way Sakusa’s soft, hooded eyelids skimmed across the page of his book- through long, dark lashes. He could see how pliant the man’s lips were when he swiped a tongue across his finger, then turned said page, only to wipe the pitiable amount of saliva away with a baby wipe. The Miya twin wished to be that baby wipe.

Atsumu leaned closer, lips pursed, chair balanced on two legs as he studied the black-haired man’s face more thoroughly. Sakusa literally had no blemishes on his face. Unless, he noted, the two moles above his right eyebrow counted as blemishes; which he doubted, because something as beautiful as those could never be declared as unsightly.

They were called beauty marks for a reason. 

“...diot. What the hell are you staring at?” Atsumu blinked, slowly, half registering that the harsh words from Sakusa were directed at him. Watching his lips move, with that slight twitch of annoyance that he always seemed to get when talking to Atsumu, was heavenly. 

“Your skin looks _absolutely gorgeous_.”

The words left Atsumu’s lips before he could even register that they were moving. 

All eyes were on him as he fell back and clanged the seat into place on all fours. He, gawked up at his friends- like the idiot he was, (it took a special occasion for Atsumu to call himself an idiot- this was certainly that) and felt his face burn. Shouyou looked shocked, eyebrows raised and mouth open, and Bokuto’s expression probably matched Atsumu’s to the ‘T’, if he could only see himself. Sakusa’s face was twisted in abhorrent _disgust_ (okay, ouch), most likely taken aback by the essentially WAY too honest compliment. 

“Aha, did I say that out-loud?” 

Atsumu mumbled with a sheepish-grin, and rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. He didn’t know whether he should own up to his outburst, or to run out the room (he’d never been the type to do the latter {Osamu would say that was a lie}). As if the words broke everyone out of their awkward trance, Shouyou jumped up in excitement.

“Yeah! He’s right!” The bundle of energy hobbled up closer to Sakusa, leaning sideways, inches away from his face, “Woooah! So clear, my skin could never look so nice!” A half-a-beat later, Sakusa recoiled sharply, away from Hinata, causing a loud screeching sound and almost knocking himself from his chair. (Atsumu was jealous of how close Hinata dared to get) Eyes dark, Sakusa shot up from his seat. If Sasuka was anyone else, his cheeks would probably have reddened under the sudden attention he got from the rest of the stragglers in the room, but this was Omi-Omi, who did not give one single fuck. (Unless you violated his personal space.) 

“Alright. I’ve had enough.” The man glared daggers at Atsumu, as if he blamed the whooole thing on him, (which Atsumu guessed was fair) and started packing his stuff- throwing open his bag. 

“Wait-,“ The blundering idiot of a blond tried to redeem himself,

“No.” Laptop: Packed.

“I didn’t mean to-,”

“No.” Notebook: Packed.

“Come on, Omi-,” Even Bokuto spoke up.

“Nah. Eat shit and die.” Textbooks: Packed. 

Kiyoomi seemed to shiver at his own words, the thought of eating feces most likely bouncing around in his brain, before he slung his bag over his shoulder and bumped passed Thomas. “ _Uh-oooh_ ~,” the English speaker stepped back and observed as they watched him descend the stairs of the lecture hall, Hinata whining and Bokuto with a pout. 

There weren’t many people in the classroom left, just a few gossiping girls and another group of rowdy boys just like them. The small amount of sunlight that seeped into the room was getting warmer, telling the time in itself: around 5:00 p.m. Honestly, they had probably overstayed their welcome; something bad was bound to happen eventually when the few of them all gathered together- it was no surprise at all that he’d managed to piss Sakusa off in that short amount of time.

Atsumu sighed and slammed his head down, just a smidge bummed about the exchange. Or multiple smidges (or whatever). He had known the neat freak-weirdo-fucker Sakusa for a couple years now, hell they were just a year away from graduating university together, but it still seemed that no matter _how much time_ had passed, everytime he opened his mouth to talk to the other he turned into a complete, blubbering imbecile. And he had been on a roll too- not even sarcastically! He finally thought he’d befriended the other after three years of less and less harsh glares, less and less distance between them (physically: the 9-foot rule changed to the 6-foot rule, and then finally the 3-foot rule), and he managed to ruin it all by making things awkward with weirdly timed honesty.

Hinata patted at his hair like a loving big sister, Atsumu’s head laying where Kiyoomi’s textbook once sat, soul having left his body long ago. “Why in the world did I say that...” he groaned into the heavily sanitized wood, wondered when exactly the smell of rubbing alcohol began to leave him aroused. He was _way_ too far gone. 

Bokuto sulked above him, as empathic as ever. “Tsum-Tsum, was that your way of flirting?” He tried to understand, but Atsumu knew they wouldn’t be able to get it. Bokuto had a beauty of a boyfriend: one who would call Bokuto a ‘star’, and would secretly gush over him behind his back. One that didn’t mind talking to him in public and holding hands. And then there was Shouyou. Hinata had a loving boyfriend who...

“Wait, Shou-Shou!” Atsumu suddenly stood from his seat, eyes intesnse. Who else would know how to get the attention of someone who hated the ever-living-shit out of them other than Hinata Shouyou?! He put his hands on the shorter’s shoulders, grip firm, squeezed, and stared into his eyes. 

“How do I get someone who hates me ta love me?! ...Or, _atleastwannahangoutwitme_ -,” he added that last bit in a hurry, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that it would probably take decades (at the rate they’re going) to get Sakusa to finally realize that Atsumu is the only one for him. But it’s okay, this Miya was a very patient person, he could wait for the other to come to his senses. And it’s not like he planned to get laid that night, he just really wanted to be able to have a private conversation with the other man- one without the social buffers of Hinata and Bokuto and the rest of the crew- one where he could stand a bit closer and gaze at Sakusa’s face without ever weirding him out... 

Yeah, that was never gonna happen. But still. 

Barely a moment later, Hinata’s eyes matched his intensity, like he finally picked up what Atsumu was putting down. Bokuto clapped and Thomas held up a thumb, “ _Nice_ ~,” before, with a fatal voice, Hinata finally answered.

“I know exactly what you have to do.”

* * *

“It’s about time you showed up,”

Sakusa looked down at him, mouth set in a wicked sneer. Of course all Atsumu could do was stare up at him, gasping for air. And down. His eyes dragged across the other man’s form, body practically radiating with puffs of steam. It was obvious Kiyoomi had just left the shower, hair damp as water dropped down to his exposed collar bone, the droplets rolling down his wide chest only to be soaked up by the white, fluffy bathrobe he was currently wrapped in. 

What the hell was going on?! 

Sakusa watched him as he began to sputter- severely revealing how uncool he could actually be, before letting out a deep exhale and turning around back into his house. 

“You said you weren’t joking earlier, right? Over text?”

The inquiry made Atsumu pause his lameness, remembering the simple plan that Hinata had conjured. 

“ _Just tell him you were being honest,” the pipsqueak had said as if it was obvious, a finger on his chin as he looked to the ceiling. “Guys like Kageyama and Omi take compliments as teasing, for some reason...” Bokuto put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and jumped up and down, nodding rapidly. “Yah! It’s a really messed up mentality they have, it makes me feel sorry for them!” His tone had been far too cheerful for the message he had relayed, Atsumu remembered that clearly._

Which bought him back to the present.

“Nah, or- yah, I ain’t kiddin’,” Atsumu coughed up, not knowing whether he should step inside, or? The situation had been really weird. After the gang split up, the Miya had texted Sakusa with an sincere-as-he-could-possibly-offer apology (“I’m sory I made ya mad, ig”) and told him he wasn’t trying to make fun of him of him earlier (“I rlly meant it, ur skin looks crazy good. Like how do u even??”). And before he could even make his way back to his apartment, or before he could put his phone back into his pocket really, it buzzed, rumbling in his hand. 

Omi-Omi ~<3~  
Received at, 5:12 p.m.: 

If you’re serious, I can show you. Come over in 15. 

Atsumu’s brain had short-circuited. 

Luckily for him (and maybe unlucky for Kiyoomi), they didn’t live that far apart. The Miya had practically sprinted to his shared apartment (“‘Samu I might be getting laid!”), dropped off his things, then six minutes later here he was, sweat dripping from his forehead and completely out of breath. Maybe that had been why Sakusa had looked so disgusted before. 

“I really do think your skin looks good...” he fidgeted and picked at his lips. Atsumu couldn’t help but to feel nervous. This was reeeally weird. 

“Yeah, you said that already. Come in and stay there.” The man began to walk away. Atsumu followed his orders, taking a step forward into the house and staring after Kiyoomi dumbly. As if noticing something amiss, Sakusa stopped his trek and turned slightly, voice dripping with pure annoyance. “Close the door, you absolute dumbass. And take off your shoes.” 

With that, he entered a room (bathroom?), promptly slamming the door behind him. 

Atsumu scowled. Just because Kiyoomi was a god on earth (the two of them were meant for each other, after all) didn’t mean he could boss him around like a servant! (Okay maybe a lil’.) After he maturely stuck a tongue out at Sakusa through a wall and some distance, Atsumu quietly closed the door, kicked off his shoes, and curiously began to look around. He had been here only once before, when the other man had first rented the place. The fact that there was no furniture at the time was most likely the single reason Sakusa had even allowed everyone to visit (it WAS the reason, Omi-Omi had said it himself). But now, after about sixish months of being furnished, Atsumu wasn’t in the least surprised with how _boring_ the place turned out to look. A flawlessly polished hardwood floor, a greyish-beige, fluffy lookin’ rug under a glass and stainless steel coffee table. A slate grey couch. Laaaame. The only interesting thing in the place (other than Omi-Omi himself) was a yellow crocheted volleyball, resting easy on one arm of the couch, replacing the usual pillow. Now that was cute. 

His focus on scrutinizing his crush’s interior design was interrupted. 

“Hey. Come here,” Sakusa opened the bathroom door, steam pouring out of its confines and into the rest of the house. Atsumu could hear the shower running behind him. “If we’re gonna do this, you have to bathe,” Atsumu’s face lit up (this was all so sudden!) “you’re sweaty and disgusting and I _really_ can’t stomach the thought of you tracking your filth around my house.” 

Atsumu nodded, finally finding his usually witty tongue, “Yessir, Omi-Omi-,”

“Touch _one damn thing_ and I will sew your anus shut.” 

“...” Atsumu wondered why Sakusa kept makin’ ass related comments. 

Sakusa stepped back, eyeing the Miya twin closely as he slipped past him with a grin. He could barely see shit in the very large bathroom, the mirrors all fogged up from the heat of the water, and it seemed everything- from the rugs to the towels to the toilet- was white.   
“Have fun,” he could partially hear Omi-Omi mutter, before the door was firmly closed behind him, leaving Atsumu on his own. Once again, _this_ , and this whole shower thing that they had goin’ on, was _hella_ weird. 

While he stripped his clothes off, Atsumu took a step forward, acknowledging the things that were laid out for him on the bathroom counter. Two fluffy white towels, a matching wash cloth, and three different brands of unopened bar soap. Huh. He fingered at the lavender and lemongrass bar as he kicked off his boxer shorts. There was also a neatly folded white plush robe- one that matched Sakusa’s. Atsumu felt like he was staying at a five-star hotel. 

Finally, he stepped up to the shower, feet curling in the fuzzy floor mat. Not wanting to keep the other man waiting for too long, the Miya twin promptly slid inside. It was a huge shower. 

* * *

“Gee, ya really are spoilin’ me, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu teased, several minutes later when he finally emerged from the bathroom, a ploom of steam following him. Sakusa had been sitting on the couch, slouched and relaxed as he threw the crocheted volleyball back and forth between his hands. The way he sat made his legs spread- his muscular knees and legs peaking from the bathrobe. The sight made Atsumu’s mouth _water_. 

“... I guess,” the man deadpanned, standing from his seat before walking towards Atsumu, making sure to keep his distance (three feet, three feet). He looked the twin up and down. Atsumu had only lazily threw on the robe, not caring how disarrayed he looked. He gave the man a sly grin, only to realize he wasn’t even being checked out?? Usually when you look someone up and down you check their chest, hips, how soft their lips look, or at the moles on their forehead (wait, not everyone does that), but Sakusa... Kiyoomi nodded. “Okay. You cleaned yourself up nice. Remind me to tell you to clean up the shower before you leave.” 

Atsumu slumped, face glowing red from slight embarrassment, as the other man sharply turned away, making his way deeper into the house. He was getting mixed signals here. Also, once again, he didn’t know whether he was supposed to follow him, or... “Are you slow? Follow me to the bedroom.” And with that, Atsumu zipped after him, nearly bumping into and knocking over a tub of sanitary wipes. (Omi Omi would have killed him.)

Stepping into the bedroom, Atsumu realized _this_ was were Kiyoomi stored all of his personality. Even though the decor was still relatively simple, the room seemed much more cozy. Several pillows of different shades of orange, yellow, and green were haphazardly thrown across the bed. Clothes, some neatly folded and some still in a basket, weren’t stuffily put into a dresser, just left on the side of the bed, making the room look much more lived in than the rest of the house he’d seen. A dim lamp, sitting on top of an end table, warmed the entire room- shining light from a closed closet door, to the dresser drawer that Sakusa had began to rifle through. 

‘Is he gettin’ lube?’ The thought made Atsumu’s dick stiffen, already at half mass. He had been on edge ever since leaving the shower, getting more and more excited as he got closer to the bed- close to Sakusa. Not knowing what to do with himself, Atsumu sat at the edge of the mattress, sighing as the plush, puffy grey blanket brushed his hypersensitive thighs. He was ready. The blond had spent the last forty-five minutes easing the knot that grew in his stomach, taming his nerves, convincing himself that Sakusa wanted this just as much as he did. Hell, he didn’t even care who got to top, as long as they had sex tonight everything would be space dandy. 

Letting out a deep breath, eyes closed, Atsumu began. “Omi-Omi... no, Kiyoomi-“ 

**SNAP**

Atsumu’s eyes shot open. There, Sakusa stood, with latex gloves on his hands and a frown etched deep into his face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing on my bed? Who gave you the right to use my first name?” The man demanded answers, black hole eyes boring into Atsumu’s panicked ones. Gloves?! He wasn’t allowed on his bed?! He quickly stood, hands in the air defensively. He didn’t want to get attacked, at least not _this way._

“W-wait a minute, Omi-Omi! Why do you have gloves on?!” He questioned back— what kind of kinky shit was Sakusa into?? “And also, how do you expect ta, ya know... without me sittin’ on your bed?” Atsumu honestly thought those were valid questions, but the deadpan look Sakusa gave him made him feel stupid all the same. 

He yelped as Sakusa stomped pass him, grabbing his robe collar and dragging him along, before he flung open a door and turned on the light within. A second bathroom. “... Huh?” Atsumu grunted dumbly, standing up straight as Sakusa let him go. The man’s face was unreadable, but he could at least tell he was a little ticked by the twitch in his jaw. 

“You asked ‘how even’ do I make my skin look like this, and I said I was going to show you. None of my words have been misleading.” Sakusa explained, voice tight as Atsumu stepped passed him into the new space. 

This one was just like the bathroom Atsumu had used only minutes before, but bigger. The tiles looked as if they were freshly waxed, walls as bright as they could be, and the counters... The counters had different products neatly organized between the two matching sinks. There were many different sized bottles and tubs with different brand names sprawled across them, and to their right, an equal amount of small, matching dishes. He stepped closer to the display, looking down at them, not knowing what to think, what to say. 

Had Sakusa really been acting innocently this whole time? (Was Atsumu a raging pervert who read too far into things?) No. Well, maybe, yes, Atsumu’s brain worked into over-drive. The shower, the robe, the expensive soaps and now this- whatever this was, those weren’t things a friend did for a friend right? Or weren’t they supposed to kinda be enemies? He turned back around to face Sakusa, once again lost for words. (Apparently he could barely speak today.)

Sakusa was leaned against the doorway, and seemed to be chewing the inside of his cheek. “... I don’t know why you’re acting so confused. I told you I would show you this. I only made you shower so I wouldn’t have to worry when I touched you-“

“See!” Atsumu interjected, pointing an accusing finger at Sakusa’s face, “S... sayin’ stuff like that is what got me all confused, ya know?! You’re gonna _touch me_?” Omi-Omi was actually killing him here. He exhaled raggedly, before sharply sucking in a gasp of air when Sakusa grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Idiot,” the man said simply, striding farther into the bathroom and sitting at the counter, two matching small stools waiting for the both of them. Sakusa yanked him down, a quick ‘sit’ falling from his lips, before he reached to one of the products and lifted a small, glass eye-dropper bottle. “This is hyaluronic acid,” he said, dangling the object in Atsumu’s face. 

“Hah? Ya put acid on ya face?” 

Atsumu still didn’t know how they even reached to this turn of events. He felt so dense, it was actually kind of humbling in a weird sort of way. (He hated being humbled) It had been his own imagination’s fault, getting ahead of itself, dreaming of things that would never come true. He was sort of bummed, but like he had thought before, it’s not like he had actually PLANNED on getting laid, but...

“You’re acting so suspect today...” Sakusa mumbled as he dragged a gloved finger down the bridge of Atsumu’s nose, a slimy like substance left behind by the digit. Atsumu’s mouth fell open.

“You’re touching me?” He nearly squeaked. Was this his imagination again? 

“How the hell else am I supposed to burn your face off with acid _without_ touching you?” The man let out a quick sound that could almost be a chuckle, now using both gloved hands to massage the product into Atsumu’s cheeks. 

Sakusa was right about his face burning, but the twin doubted the hya-ironic acid or whatever was at fault. 

Atsumu found himself leaning into Sakusa’s touch, eyes closed as he studied the way the other man’s hands made him feel oh-so-good. Sakusa rubbed his cheeks, his jaw, he smoothed the product into his forehead, his temples... (He liked that the most) Atsumu let his eyes flutter back open when one of the hands moved to his ear- the other hand stopped touching him all together- and tucked a strand of hair neatly into place behind it. Now, he wanted to study the man himself. Sakusa’s face was slack jawed, a barely-there smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, eyes slightly-lidded. It made Atsumu’s heart stop. After letting his finger brush against the blond’s lobe once again, Sakusa reached behind him, bringing around two towels. He placed one on his lap, and then one on Atsumu’s, before reaching for another product. 

“This is a water based hydro boost gel.” Sakusa explained, holding up the small blue tub before setting it down. He reached for the dish that had the product in it, put a small amount of the baby blue gel on two of his gloved fingers, and then once again Atsumu was met with the euphoric bliss of Sakusa’s touch. In his best effort to prevent himself from moaning, the twin opened his mouth to start a small conversation.

“Why do you do this?” After a moment, he realized the question had been too blunt. Atsumu inwardly cursed himself when Kiyoomi’s fingers stopped massaging under his eyes. Nonetheless, only a second paused before the ministrations began again. 

“It makes me feel clean,” the man stated simply, before elaborating, “Sure, sanitizing and face masks make it easier for me not to get in contact with all the nasty shit in the air and around me,” he sent a pointed look to Atsumu, who stopped breathing for a beat, “but my skin care routine, after a hot shower... makes me feel like an _untouchable god_.” This time, when Sakusa’s lips curled, it wasn’t a cruel, knowing smirk. It was a genuine smile, no-matter how small, and Atsumu was a bit stunned. He’d never seen such sincere serenity on Sakusa’s face. 

Atsumu hummed, masking a groan, and nodded softly in understanding. “Makes sense,” he began, leaning into Sakusa’s touch once again as the man started rubbing in another product (some type of moisturizing sunscreen, it smelled really good...) He fluttered his eyes close and sighed, continuing, 

“To me, you actually _are_ ‘n untouchable god.”

Sakusa stopped again. 

Atsumu opened his eyes, wondering if he had said too much, but after seeing the other’s face, he didn’t think that was the case. Kiyoomi’s eyes had gotten dangerously dark, blown wide, mouth slightly agape as he looked down at Atsumu. “...Is that so?” He removed his hand from the twin’s cheek, slowly reaching down for another product. Atsumu nodded cautiously. 

“This is the last thing. Lip balm.” It was said with finality. Sakusa took the waxy material on his thumb, but his other hand snaked around Atsumu’s head, cupping the darker hair at the bottom of his nape. He pulled lightly but firmly, encouraging, _enforcing_ the blond to tilt his head back, craning his neck. Their eyes locked into a seemingly mutual agreement of what was soon to come. Sakusa smoothly dragged his thumb along Atsumu’s bottom lip, making sure to spread the balm through every nook and cranny and crack, before rolling the finger to the top lip, repeating the process. He traced his outer mouth, briefly stopping the ritual to squeeze at Atsumu’s jaw, telling the other to open his mouth. Atsumu granted him permission to continue. 

His thumb grew more and more bold, leaning Atsumu’s head back further, wanting _more_. He fingered the outer corners of his victim’s mouth before resetting back where it all began- stretched out the plump, red bottom lip, revealed teeth and gums. The thumb slithered into the blond’s mouth, sliding over his tongue before Atsumu closed his lips around the appendage. 

Atsumu’s face was pink with lust and want, chest heaving- and hands a little shaky. He now realized why Kiyoomi had put towels on their laps. He also figured he wasn’t gonna give up a chance to put on a show. Atsumu sucked the thumb between his lips, hollowing his cheeks as he kept eye contact with the other man, and made smacking sounds as he moved his tongue in all the right ways. The sounds his mouth were making were _disgusting._ Spit was beginning to leak from the corners of his lips, his eyes were starting to water at their edges— the whole sinful exchange was _filthy_. But Sakusa kept up with him. Mouth slightly parted with a stare so intense it threatened to burn Atsumu alive. The fact that Kiyoomi didn’t recoil or cringe at all, that he watched him— wanted him to be _dirty_... was such a _turn on_. 

“ _Kus meh_...” Atsumu gasped around the finger in his mouth, eyes searching, hoping that Sakusa understood what he was trying to say. A deep groan later, he knew his wish had come true. 

Their mouths crashed together, more teeth and gasps and tongue than lips. At some point, Sakusa had stood, and Atsumu had followed without missing a beat- doing anything within his power to never be forced to stop touching his love’s face. They took a few steps to the bedroom and fell back onto the bed, Kiyoomi first, hands leaving Atsumu’s head and repositioning to his bare ass- gripping at the junction between his cheeks and thighs. Atsumu moaned into the others mouth, eyes tightening shut as he let Sakusa tongue fuck his face. God, he was _so damn hard_. He rolled his hips, grinding his erection into Kiyoomi’s thigh, seeing stars behind his lids. He could cum just like this, but he really didn’t wanna. 

“Omi-Omiiiiii, fuuuuck meeeee,” he whined, leaning back to properly straddle Sakusa. His hands found the belt of the man’s robe, fumbling- but eventually untying the knot. Sakusa swallowed, letting out a soft ‘fuck’ as his cock was set free. “Shit,” he added, before grabbing Atsumu by the hips, _picking him up_ , and placing him beside him on the bed. 

Atsumu’s hole practically spasmed. 

Kiyoomi quickly stood and sprinted to the dresser drawer from before, then returned to Atsumu’s side with condoms and lube. 

“Spread your legs,” he commanded, voice ragged and gravelly. Atsumu felt pride in himself for being able to make Sakusa FUCKING Kiyoomi sound like that. But he had no time to revel in it, because his legs were forced apart by said very eager and _hard_ Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu gasped as a finger probed at his hole, half noting that the finger was wrapped in a condom. Lube was generously applied, and the first appendage slipped in without a problem. Then there was a second. And then a third. 

Kiyoomi was fucking him silly on his fingers, eyes focused on the way Atsumu’s face contorted, the way he thrashed his head side-to-side, watching the steady stream of spit leak from the wrecked man’s mouth. For some reason, Atsumu felt beautiful under the other man’s gaze. His face, neck, chest, _cock_ , burned red- and suddenly he just couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned,

“Kiyoooomi, I need you to _fuck_ me NOW,” the words came out as a bark (Sakusa wasn’t the only one who could give orders), toes gripping at the grey blanket he was no doubt ruining. Sakusa grunted some indistinguishable sound, nodded his head, and clumsily opened a new condom. It rocked Atsumu to his very _core_ to know he was affecting Kiyoomi just as much as Kiyoomi was affecting him. The man rolled the condom on seamlessly, then lined himself up at Atsumu’s hole, admiring the way the entrance twitched and spasmed. “Ats...” Sakusa had began, but clamped his mouth shut and grit his teeth before finishing the name. Atsumu felt a little pang of _something_ (hurt, pain) in his stomach, but he didn’t have much time to process the most likely useless emotion. 

_“S-SHIT!”_ He basically screamed, once again seeing stars as Sakusa slammed all the way inside him, down to the hilt. They both paused to catch their breath, Sakusa grinding his hips into him panting, and Atsumu wrapping his arms and legs around the other, bringing him closer. 

This way they were face to face. 

They studied each other’s eyes once again, looking for any hidden meanings in this affair, but that prospect was far too scary to explore. Not long after the ocular expedition began, their eyes began to wander. Sakusa’s moles. The smooth curve of Miya’s cheeks. Kiyoomi’s bruising lips. Atsumu’s pretty, addictive pink tongue... they took the plunge again, lips locking in another intense kiss- but this one was tamer than their first. It was slower, had a bit more meaning than just simply lust and want. 

Sakusa thrusted, Atsumu gasped against his lips. He thrust again, Atsumu groaned deep and parted from the kiss, arching his back. 

From that point on, the pace was steady, but the strength was _brutal_. Every time Sakusa rammed his cock into Atsumu’s puffy hole, the latter would find himself fucked deeper and deeper into the mattress , grunts and groans dragged out of both men with every. Single. Thrust. 

It didn’t take Atsumu long before he spilled over his own stomach, calling out Sakusa’s nickname. 

Sakusa’s pace staggered, his hips stuttering as he continued to pound into Atsumu’s limp, spent- godlike body. One pump. Two- and he was pushed over the edge, the burn of his thighs long forgotten if it meant he could bury himself in Atsumu’s hot, tight hole. He let out a loooong groan, a ‘Miya...’ somewhere thrown in the mix, and collapsed to Atsumu’s side, steering clear of any wild bodily fluids. 

They both laid there, chests heaving, panting, collecting their thoughts. 

Wondered how the other would act when they both came down from their shared euphoric high. (God Atsumu hated post nut clarity.) 

Sakusa was the first to get up, of course. He wandered to the bathroom, and Atsumu could practically see the other’s disgusted sneer as he pulled the condom off through the wall. Weirdly enough, the though was kinda amusing. Not the fact that Omi-Omi may have regretted sleeping with him, but the fact that he had somehow made the germaphobe create such a _huge mess_. He sat up, looking at himself through the dresser mirror. “Wow...” he smirked, thinking aloud, “...Yeah, ‘m a huge mess.”

“You sound creepy.” A wet washcloth was suddenly slapped across Atsumu’s face. He laughed, taking the towel and wiping the mess off himself. “It’s true though! Not the creepy part,” he laughed again as Sakusa just shook his head, grabbing his robe from the bed and putting it back on- after making sure their wasn’t any rouge fluids on it of course. Atsumu sat up, a dull pain blooming from his behind. Even though nervousness was catching up to him, he felt _so_ satisfied. He had been thoroughly fucked. 

Still, they sat there in silence. 

“Soooo...” Atsumu began, face failing to convey any distinguishable emotion. He wanted to act smug, but he really was nervous- or maybe he should act casual, like it didn’t mean anything? ‘Cause, once again, Atsumu hadn’t PLANNED on getting laid, but the fact that he had been by a person he’d been crushing on _for awhile_ was suddenly starting to get to him. 

“Sooo,” Sakusa mimicked him, sitting down next to him on the bed, a few inches away, “you can spend the night.” The way he said it had such finality and was so sure, Atsumu almost got whiplash. 

“Really?!” He squeaked, taken aback. His heart hurt. He was going to have a heart attack. What the fuck. 

Sakusa shrugged. 

“Yeah. But stay on your side of the bed. And _don't_ touch my fresh green blanket, you get the black one.” He was referring to the covers neatly folded on each end tables of the bed. Had Kiyoomi really thought this far ahead? _“Also,”_ (how many fucking rules did he have?!) Atsumu guffawed as Sakusa continued listing things, “I’m not ready for too much touching...” 

Sakusa looked at him, studying his face. Atsumu would be patient. He understood. 

“So that means we can only touch our feet in bed. Unless we’re fucking, obviously.” 

_Sakusa Kiyoomi was suggesting footsies???_

After a pause, Atsumu felt his cheeks light up. He beamed, laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, o’ course,” he breathed, continuing to lose it when he saw Sakusa’s skeptical face. 

“What’s so funny? You keep giggling,” The man asked, rolling his eyes and getting in the bed properly, turning off the lamp. He grabbed Atsumu by the armpit and dragged him up with him (only Kiyoomi could cause him to squeak this many times in one day), rolled away, then peeled off his gloves. 

Atsumu could totally get used to being man-handled like that more often. But to more important matters-

“Today totally turned out a lot different than I expected.” A pause.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sakusa huffed, pulling his blanket up over himself. Atsumu did the same. The only source of light they had was the dim moonlight leaking through the blinds, but it framed Kiyoomi’s face perfectly. Atsumu’s hand twitched. He wanted to trace Omi-Omi’s moles, to reach out and touch his perfect face. He was sure that eventually, the other would let him touch him freely. Eventually, it would be _his_ turn to give Sakusa a facial. 

Atsumu snorted at his double meaning thought, and Sakusa sighed. 

“I bet you weren’t expecting such a thorough skincare routine.”

“Hmm, nope. But it was cool.”

“Heh. Unlike you.”

“...Isn’t it too soon for us ta go back to our usual selves?!” 

“Yeah, sure. I guarantee you by the time we head to class tomorrow, I’ll already be tired of you.”

“...” Well, he wasn’t gonna deny that. He always did have a knack for messin’ things up. His silence must have made the other uncomfortable, causing Kiyoomi to shift in the bed,

“... I didn’t actually mean...” Atsumu could hear Sakusa’s tiny puff of frustration. They both could be idiots sometimes (Omi-Omi most of the time). The blond just gave a tiny smirk, and slid their feet together, stomach fluttering when Kiyoomi didn’t pull away. 

“I know.” 

“...”

“Hey?”

“...”

“Ya sleepin’?”

“...No.”

Atsumu sat up on his elbow, eyes shining as he rubbed at his own cheek. It was soft as hell, like velvet. Um, what the fuck?! 

“......Show me that skin routine or whatever again in the mornin’, ‘kay?”

“... Pfft,” Kiyoomi chuckled next to him. It was the greatest sound that ever blessed Atsumu’s ears. 

“Got it. ‘Kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first completed fanfiction ever lol. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think about it! :D


End file.
